<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Showing Control by That_One_Fan_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335411">Showing Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl'>That_One_Fan_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Control [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fighting, Human Zim (Invader Zim), M/M, Sexual Harassment, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:59:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>”What?” Zim asks, standing. He crushes the cigarette’s body in his hand. The others frown, knowing that Zim doesn't like other people touching his targets.</p><p>It's not only that, now it's that Zim is now in a relationship with Dib and the dipshit don't even tell him. </p><p>”Yeah,” a girl says bluntly. “He’s been doing it for quite some time now, ” she says, holding out a pack of gummies. </p><p>Zim passes, opting to find Ray and beat the shit out of him until he knows his place. Then he'll beat the shit out if Dib for not telling him. </p><p>The bastard Touched his things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Control [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Showing Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can't wait to continue this series.</p><p>This is one of the only places Zim can take control of his and others' lives. So he's about to show Dib that he can be worse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dib watches from a few desks down as Zim laughs hard at what his friend says. He knows this because he’s secretly looking too. Yes, they are going out now, but that doesn't mean that they're dynamics change inside the school, that would be weird. </p><p>He and his friends are going to go to the roof later to smoke when the lunch bell rings. He’d rather spend that time having Dib fuck him and talk about their fight bot in the robotics club, but that can wait for after school.</p><p>That's what he wanted. He just wants Dib close to him. Just to touch him or even talk to him.</p><p>Zim would give anything to ditch these losers but he needs to keep up appearances for them. Zim made a promise that he would slowly get off of both, smoking and drugs that is. Of course, he's allowed to drink, but Dib worries that he’ll become an alcoholic, but that's our dumb; he would never allow himself to stoop so low. </p><p>The bell rings and his friends are already starting to flock to the class door. Zim sneaks glances back at Dib a few times before leaving the classroom. Dib catches his eyes and smiles. Zim sticks his tongue out Dib, which now has a piercing near the tip. </p><p>He sits on the concrete and places the cigarette to his lips. He looks up at the bright blue sky and the clouds passing by. </p><p>While his group of friends talk about lovers and how summer will go and getting into dope, his mind is elsewhere.</p><p>He’s wondering about summer too, but more about what he’s going to do this summer about living arrangements. His ma and pops will be home more often And he didn't want to deal with that. </p><p>He doesn't want to waste his money living in a motel for roughly two months. He’ll need that for when he moves out right after school and gets into a university. </p><p>Maybe he could come with an excuse to stay with Dib, every day, for two months.</p><p>His heart pounds at the thought of spending two whole mouths with Dib. But that's how you're supposed to feel when you’re going out with someone.</p><p>And Zim felt good. </p><p>”So what do you think about that Ray kid fucking up Dib?” someone asks him. ”Isn't he normally your punching bag?” he asks, his brow raised and smoke simmering from his barely open mouth. </p><p>”What?” Zim asks, standing. He crushes the cigarette’s body in his hand. The others frown, knowing that Zim doesn't like other people touching his targets.</p><p>It's not only that, now it's that Zim is now in a relationship with Dib and the dipshit don't even tell him. </p><p>”Yeah,” a girl says bluntly. “He’s been doing it for quite some time now, ” she says, holding out a pack of gummies. </p><p>Zim passes, opting to find Ray and best the shit out of him until he knows his place. Then he'll beat the shit out if Dib for not telling him. </p><p>The bastard touched <em>his</em> things. </p><p>”Where is the prick?” he asks already to the door.</p><p>”Back of the school probably smoking pot, ” a girl says before breathing in the smoke into her lungs with a lazy smirk on her lips. </p><p>Zim doesn't thank them. They know the drill. Dib was Zim’s punching bag, though they didn't know he’d been fucking him for a while. They don't need to know.  </p><p>Zim marches through the school. He knows the fastest way to get to the back but knows that he needs to be careful of Ray’s friends.</p><p>One on one? Fine. One vs. two? Easy. Even one against three, fucking bring it, but four or five would be a challenge. And he only had business with Ray. No need to beat the shit out of others when he can just have the one.  </p><p>He sneaks up behind a group of them. Smoking pot as that girl said. And with them was Dib, getting the shit kicked out of him. </p><p>Zim grits his teeth. Maybe he should have dragged Dib off this lunch but he didn't. And there Dib was, just trying to make light of the situation and laugh it off. He has bruises on his face and hair is unruly. But he smiles like it's all one big joke.</p><p>That really pissed him off. </p><p>”Oi, ” he calls out to the group of bullies. ”The fuck are you doing to my victim?” he asks coldly. </p><p>He grabs Ray by the collar of his uniform and yanks him close. Zim sizes him up and scowls at him. </p><p>Ray isn't that much bigger than Zim but he was sure as hell more of a prick.  He's never fought him before either. Usually, the prick would be smarter than to mess with Zim’s things. </p><p>He laughs, body stiff unfortunately at the closeness of Zim. He wrecks of pot, but he was used to that. </p><p>“Hey, Zim, whatcha doing down here, don’t the angels hang up on the roof?” He asks. </p><p>That’s right, <em>angels</em>. Was that their the dumb name again?</p><p>The top students and the rich kids of the school’s little <em>friend group</em>. They’re the kids the school actually gives a shit about. The one's that will probably get into good universities. The kids that can do <em>anything</em> they want and had the grades to keep them at the top. The teachers and headmasters would turn a blind to their antics. The Angels hung out on the roof, that's where they got the name, Angels when really they are also pieces of shit kids. The reason Zim was even able to even join was that of his two uncles that are headmasters at the school. And once the figured that out, they shimmied him into the group out of pure status. He made his keep by getting <em>A’s</em> in class and not snitching on them but joining in on the action instead. He didn't even want to join the damn club until he found out how fun it is. </p><p>Ray and his little piece of shit friends are called D<em>emons</em>, as cliché as it is. They hang out in the pit of the school. They are the dumbest and sloppiest of the slackers at this school, but most of their parents are rich so they stick around. </p><p>Not like Zim is any better. He could have ended up here if it wasn’t that the Angels got to him first. </p><p>“I heard you’re beating on my target,” he says, nodding over to Dib,” and from what I can see, I heard right.” </p><p>He let's go of Ray’s collar, letting the other stumble back. </p><p>Ray laughs nervously and flattens out the wrinkles on his uniform. He gives a shy smile, not expecting to get caught so soon. </p><p>”I thought you wouldn't mind me beating the shit out of our friendly neighbourhood Dibshit, over here, ” he chuckles and gestures back at Dib. </p><p>He didn’t get to laugh long. Zim grabs his collar and throws a fist across Ray’s face. Ray is knocked to the ground, dazed and in pain. He holds his cheek, his eyes bulge out of his head. </p><p>He hears a combined whispers and hushed hiss of <em>wow </em>from the group of high teenagers a little ways away. They didn’t even make a move to get up to help.</p><p>”What the fuck was that for?”</p><p>Zim scowls down at him and moves over to walk to the group. They all stiffen as he reaches for two beer bottles. They don't move to stop him. </p><p>Zim struts over to Ray, who is still sitting on his ass and holding the side of his face like an idiot. </p><p>By the time he gets the idea to stand, Zim kicks the middle of his chest, sending him flying to his back and stomps his heel into his stomach. He gasps, holding onto Zim’s ankle. </p><p>Zim pours a bottle of beer over Ray’s face. He gasps and coughs and tries to shield his face so he could breathe. </p><p>He loves this part we're others are weak before him. He loves making others weak and take control of them. </p><p>He remembers the first time his pa smashed a bottle over his head. It has been painful. </p><p>He wanted to make others feel that pain. </p><p>”Listen here, you worthless piece of fucking shit, ” he sneers down at the damp kid beneath his foot. He smirks, pours the other bottle onto his face, making him gasp and cough, ”Dib is my toy to beat the shit out of. And if ya ever think about touching my shit again, I'll have you kicked out of this fucking school.” </p><p>Ray coughs, sneering up at Zim. ”You make it sound like your fucking him, ” he growls. He puffs his chest out and tries to muster a smirk. ”You fucking him, huh? Zim?”  </p><p>The group behind him oo’s in anticipation. He can scenes Dib’s fear, but not for him, for what he’s about to do. </p><p><em>Yes, I am</em>, Zim would say but instead, he smirks. No one needs to know his private life. Not like they care anyway. </p><p>He yanks Ray up by the collar, looming over him. ”Ya jealous?” he whispers, his smiles devious a stretched out a little too wide.</p><p>Ray’s face melts to white, his body stiff like a board. Zim takes this chance to sit himself down on Ray’s chest, straddling his chest. He smashes one of the bottles and grabs a fist full of his hair, holding the broken bottle to his face.</p><p>”Ya hear that ya crack heads?” He laughs, look back at the group of teenagers. “Ya little friend wants to fuck me?” He calls over to them.</p><p>He makes eye contact with Dib, who looks totally horrified. His face is bruised and his hair all messed up and his uniform is stained and wrinkled. His eyes are bulging out of his head and mouth bloody, hanging open. </p><p>That's right, Zim has never shown this side to Dib. Maybe it's about time to show him. </p><p>”Wait, wait, wait, ” Ray goes, holding his hands up to his face. ”I’m sorry, I am!” he begs. His voice is horse and rough. </p><p>That's right, he's in control. This bastard is under his thumb, his control. He had the power here, not him. <br/><br/>Zim scowls down at the pathetic display in front of him. He really wanted to cut someone. </p><p>Zim hops off him and grabs a first full of his hair. ”Ow! Ow wait!” he begs and Zim drags him over to the circle of kids and throws him to Dib’s feet. </p><p>”I’m not the one you should say sorry too, ” he says coldly.</p><p>He snaps his fingers and gestures for a cigarette. A girl with bright hair hands him one that's freshly lit. </p><p>Zim smirks, pressing the cigarette to his mouth and breathes out a cloud of smoke. ”Say it ya piece of shit, ” he orders with a sadistic smirk. </p><p>He looks up at Zim with fear in his eyes. He knows—they all know that this is social suicide. And no one is gonna help him. </p><p>Zim kicks him, ” say it, ” he orders, smearing down at him. </p><p>He has control, not Ray.</p><p>His eyes flash down at the ground. ”I’m sorry, ” he whispers. Zim kicks harder and he grunts in pain. ”Fuck! I'm sorry, okay? Dib, I'm sorry!” </p><p>That's right. Zim was in control of them all. </p><p>Satisfied, Zim grabs Ray’s hair and smothers the cigarette into his neck. He screams in pain, jerking his head, trying to get away from the burn. <br/><br/>Zim throws him to the ground, along with the cigarette and stomps on it. Zim yanks Dib to his feet, still glaring at Ray.</p><p>”You just made yourself a target, ” he whispers. </p><p>He would make Ray’s life a living hell at school and he won't even have to lift a finger. Others will gladly join in on dumping on him with glee. </p><p>This leaves Ray to be a target for anyone. He just ruined himself by messing with Zim’s things. Dib belonged to Zim and he shouldn't have gone near Zim’s targets or the the guy he's with. </p><p>”Common Dinshit.” He is the only one that can use that nickname. </p><p>He walks away and Dib follows close after. </p><p>”What the hell was that?” he whispers sharply into Zim’s ear. </p><p>”Just keep walking, ” he says harshly. </p><p>They make it back into the clubroom they normally have sex in. Finally, Zim relaxes, pressing his back against the door and letting himself breathe. He closes his eyes. </p><p>Dib shuffles in spot, not quite sure what to say.</p><p>Zim opened his eyes and pushes off the wall. He reaches out and grabs the sides of Dib’s face and kisses him. </p><p>He’s aware of the power he has over Dib and how he melts from his kisses. ”Why,” he kisses him,” didn’t,” he kisses him again,” you,” he says in between kisses,” tell, ” another kiss, ”me?” he pushes Dib against the table, pinning him against it.</p><p>He presses his lips against Dib’s mouth one last time before going to Dib’s belt. He squats down and pulls out Dib’s cock to kiss it. </p><p>”I thought I could handle it, ” he says, placing a hand on top of Zim’s head, rubbing his black hair. </p><p>Zim hums, lips popping off his dick. He looks up at Dib with a glare. ”I could have done something sooner, ” he says and kisses and licks up the length. </p><p>Dib sighs, just relaxing into the warmth of Zim’s mouth. ”You’re scary, ” he says. </p><p>Zim nods, agreeing with him full-heartedly. Zim can be very scary when he wants to be. </p><p>”I don't like people touching my things.”</p><p>Dib laughs, ” I'm a thing?” he asks.</p><p>”You're mine.” </p><p>Dib blushes and lets out a nervous laugh, ”is that your way of saying you love me?” </p><p>Zim stops for a moment. He's still and eyes wondering the ground before saying anything. Zim shakes his head. He strokes the length of Dib’s cock. ”We aren't there yet. I'll say it when I'm ready.” He goes back to downing the dick down his throat, humming to himself. </p><p>Dib hums, his face is still hot and red. ”Fair enough.” </p><p>Zim continues to bob his head, moaning softly to himself and clawing at Dib’s pants’ legs. Dib continues to stroke Zim’s black hair and pets his cheeks. </p><p>He hums as Dib cums into his mouth. He knew not to stop Zim from swallowing his cum anymore. One time Zim bit him to stop him from pulling away. </p><p>Dib lets his head rock back as the stream of cum hit the back of Zim’s throat. </p><p>The lunch bell rings, singling that lunch is over. Zim pulls off and wipes his chin from drool. </p><p>Dib is about ready to leave, buckling up his pants and heading for the door. He's hungry because he missed lunch, but he’d just eat more later. He stops when Zim pulls on his arm, sheepishly.</p><p>Dib gives in, letting Zim pull him over to the couch. He pushes his back onto the couch and lays on top of him.</p><p>Subconsciously, Dib wraps his arms around Zim, letting his snuggle into Dib’s body heat. </p><p>”Zim?” he asks. Zim hums, eyes closed. ”We’re gonna be late for class, ” he says. </p><p>Zim doesn't open his eyes and his voice is gentle and breathing slow. ”I don't care.” </p><p>He hums, rubbing Zim’s back and placing kisses on his hair. </p><p>”I’m the only one allowed to bully you, ” he whispers, eyes still closed.</p><p>Dib hums, ” I know, ” he whispers.  </p><p>”I'm the only one that's allowed to be mean to you, ” he says. </p><p>”I know.” </p><p>”Tell me if any of them hurt you, ” he whispers sleepily.  ”Promise me, ” he orders in a slur.</p><p>”I promise.” </p><p>Zim drifts to sleep in his arms, not saying another word. </p><p>Dib really can't argue with Zim. He kisses the top and takes out his phone. He sets an alarm so they don't sleep too long, but for now, he’d just let Zim have his body for sleep. </p><p>He snuggles close to Zim and kisses the top of his head and shuts his eyes. He takes in a few deep breathes through his nose, smelling Zim’s shampoo. It's so sweet and his hair is soft against his skin. </p><p>It's so nice. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this one is a little shorter. :) please drop a like and leave a comment below. Bye-bye for now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>